1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus capable of scanning an image of a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus refers to a machine for formation of an image on a printing medium. Examples of such an image forming apparatus include a scanner, a printer, a copier, a facsimile device, and a combination device integrating functions thereof.
Among the examples of the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus capable of scanning an image from a document includes a main body, a document board on which an optical window is arranged to scan the document while being disposed at an upper side of the main body, a document board cover pivotably mounted at the document board to selectively open and close the optical window of the document board.
When paper is jammed within the main body in the image forming apparatus, the jammed paper must be removed. For this reason, the main body is opened at an upper side thereof and the document board is pivotably mounted at the main body so as to open the upper side of the main body by pivoting the document board.
Also, the image forming apparatus includes a shock absorber to prevent generation of impact due to collision between the document board and the main body in the course of closing the upper side of the main body by pivoting of the document board.